1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a driver circuit which controls the supply of a charge to cells of a liquid crystal display panel, an organic EL or the like which can store the charge, a display device which uses the driver circuit, and an output signal control method.
2. Background Art
As an information communication terminal of a computer or the like or a display device of a television receiver set, a liquid crystal display device has been popularly used. The liquid crystal display device is a device which controls an image to be displayed by changing transmissivity of light by changing the alignment of liquid crystal molecules hermetically sealed between two substrates. To change the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, it is necessary to change an electric field between the substrates by controlling a charge supplied to electrodes formed on the substrate. When the polarity of a charge to be supplied is biased, this bias shortens a lifetime of a liquid crystal panel. Accordingly, in general, a display image is controlled by a so-called inversion drive method in which the liquid crystal panel is driven by inverting the polarity of the charge. Further, to suppress electricity consumed for inversion of charge, JP-A-2003-122317 and JP-A-62-055625 disclose a drive method referred to as charge sharing drive in which electricity consumed for inversion of charge is suppressed by short-circuiting output signals having different polarities at predetermined timing.